


Anxiety and Bruises

by FredGeorge123



Series: Keith and Lance personality swap! But not quite [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Abuse, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Keith has anxiety, but not shown just mentioned, sad child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: Keith guessed his anxiety was caused by the possibility that whatever possibility that came into his mind was possible and that the possibility of that quite possible. It wasn't really him being overly anxious if his life needed him to be cautious. It helped him be adaptable.





	Anxiety and Bruises

Keith guessed his anxiety was caused by the possibility that whatever possibility that came into his mind was possible and that the possibility of that quite possible. It wasn't really him being overly anxious if his life needed him to be cautious. It helped him be adaptable.

He was fine until his father died when he was seven. Although he was quite careful to be good. Sometimes he was scared that his father would leave like his mother did. And he did. His father was a firefighter. And there was one fire too bad. His father was often away due to his job but his father did seem to love him. He was always with Keith and spending time with him. They'd look at the stars and his father would say that his mother was there. Maybe that's why he decided to become a pilot. To find her. He couldn't hate her even though she left them. Left him... Did she leave because of him...? His father refused to tell anything about his mother. All he said was that once Keith was old enough, he'd get her knife. But he passed away. Passed away was a term way more better than died. Died just sounded so cold and final. Keith did believe in religion. So his dad passed away and Keith got his mother's knife.

Keith knew a lot of symbols because of that. He knew all the flags of the world, so many symbols. When he got older he got to know a lot of people and some of them were from not so legal places, he'd admit but that helped him learn a lot of symbols. And considering the world today, some of the laws were horrible and... unjust in places like here at times. Not that the people was particularly nice but they weren't the Mafia or drug dealers or murderers. Harmless gangs. They didn't even steal or bust headlights. They just liked imitating people and spray painting. And going above the speed limit and playing some horrible pranks but that was only some of them.

Keith immediately put into the foster care system. His first home was okay but apparently Keith was way too sad and gloomy for them. It was a young couple who couldn't bother to go through the trouble of getting the child from scratch. Seems like they didn't want to start from baby either. It had only been three months in the orphanage. The orphanage was cold. Mrs. Walker, his social worker, didn't sugarcoat anything. She just wanted to get rid of him. The rest of the children were either bitter or depressed. Except for Ever. Ever was cheerful. It was strange. The others kids didn't like him but they could never get to him. His social worker couldn't bother to say anything to him due to his jokes and friendliness. And because of that, Ever did get adopted. Not just a foster home and a good one but actually adopted. They took him in and kept him. Keith knew because Ever lived across the street and Ms Walker was a vet. She even let Keith take his parrot for a check up for free. Maybe that's why Keith tried his best to become like Ever. That house lasted six months.

His second foster home wanted a child who would make theirs bright in contrast. But Keith always got better marks. They got sick of that easily. And so they turned Keith out in five months.

Third house was horrible. Keith had pretty much accepted his father's death and so he thought now that this house would be better due to that. Maybe he could become close to them and get adopted.

He was wrong.

Keith was nine and a half and innocent back then. And Dom Rys was twenty-six and had the most sadistic grin one could ever lay eyes on. Dom had short dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. And was mentally disturbed. Keith came out eleven months later because their neighbour had called the police after hearing the sound of glass crashing. Keith... couldn't hate Dom. He told Keith of his parents who died when Dom was thirteen and his uncle who would do the same thing. The same hitting and beating and throwing things around for five years. Dom needed someone to guide him. Perhaps it wasn't too late. But the police and who ever thought otherwise and stuck him into a cell. And after a few years Mrs Walker told him that Dom had been moved to the mental hospital. Keith didn't know what to think.

After two more homes who both had anger issues but not the worse over the course of four months rumours started to arise about the trouble child who had such bad luck with people. Keith didn't believe in bad luck. Or any luck. Never. But he wondered if it was him. His mum left him, his father died, the foster house went click, click, click like a camera.

Seven months had gone without another foster home. Keith was eleven and a few months when the next four homes passed by. And each were worse than the other. The first home was of a woman who had nothing better to do than to slice everything she could with her razor sharp tongue. Keith was always doing chores because she didn't want to. The next was man who knew the right spot to hit his words. After him was a couple who didn't care about anything and we're getting money for keeping Keith. Abut they decided it was too much trouble even though Keith was usually at work or school. And they didn't have to pay for his school. He was funded by the government until he turned 18. Which would happen in five years. Not that anyone knew when it would. The foster care system just guessed his age and they were right but no one knew that or bothered to check his age. Until he turned thirteen. Then they decided they should get his proper age. And Keith lied. He couldn't bear to stay in the system any longer than he have to but to say he was above fifteen would be too much obvious as a lie. So he said fourteen, turning fifteen at the end of October. Which was surprising to the people. Keith felt really scared at that moment. He wasn't a good liar. But they then brought it without even a grain of salt. Keith had skipped two grades already so there was no trouble.

Jackson Lykos was twenty nine and Keith would not forgive him and will hate him forever. Dom was different but Jackson was just plain cruel. And he was worse. And Keith couldn't bear to even think about what he did.

Jackson was the last person in Keith's chapters of foster care systems. After the woman with the razor sharp tongue, Keith decided to take a page out of Ever's and that when he started to become way more friendlier. But it didn't work as well. Before Keith was a loner who spent all his time in the library studying. But he moved to a new school as Jackson moved them to a new city. Keith wasn't bothered. He had been moved all around the state.

But his friendliness had caused him to be extremely awkward and shy. And blunt. He was going to perfect the act so he didn't let go of it. But he kind of grew into it. It helped him feel quite happy although really panicked at any human interaction. And anxious around anyone who came near him. But he felt happy still.

At his new school everyone were around one or two years older than him. And everyone was surprised when Keith told his 'age'. This school was better than the rest. Keith did have any friends but still... His old school were full fights and insults. Not just to him but still.

And that's when the school got a special treat. The class was amazed, dazed, thrilled beyond their wildest dreams. The amazing pilot Takashi Shirogane was coming.

Keith had no idea who he was. Not in the slightest. So he was the only person in class who wasn't having a seizure. He just looked confused. Shirogane was talking about the Garrison and the simulations and... Keith got bored at that point. So he did what he always did when he was bored; he took out his sketchbook. He liked drawing. He drew characters and some other people he wanted to.

That's how the lesson went. Shirogane said that all the classes were going to be taken to the Garrison for a tour and a try at the simulations. And that is what they did next week. It took a lot of convincing Jackson to sign his sheet. The convincing... Well... Keith had a lot more concealer. He spent a third of his pay from working at concealer and that wasn't just because it was expensive.

They did go to the Garrison and even Keith was impressed at all the things over there. The simulation was the best. Shirogane told the instructions and gave everyone a go. Even Keith. No one got to see what happened on the simulations except for the person themselves and Shirogane.

It was finally Keith's turn and he was nervous. He slowly walked to the simulation and stole a glance at everyone who was watching. He knew it was only because he was going up and after he went inside, no one would see him. But... He always felt uneasy.

"Hey," Shirogane said with a smile. "You nervous?" Keith looked at the older man. Shirogane looked quite young. Early twenties. Twenty-two at most and hotly, Keith would say nineteen turning twenty, five or six years older than Keith himself. Keith then realised he was supposed to give an answer to the man. "Uh... yeah..."

Keith got on to the seat. They had been learning how to fly all sorts of aircrafts and Keith did pay attention in class. Sometimes. Keith preferred to see what the book says and tweak it to work with him.

So he got on and looked at the screen. And he took off. And it felt like he really flew. It was amazing. He was bumpy at first it then he got used to it. And he then flew it fast because who didn't like it fast? He swerved around craters and astroids, he flew down as if his life depended on it and turned up just at the right time. He didn't know how long he was flying, he just wanted to stay flying. And then-

He crashed into Jupiter.

He felt his insides drop. No.....

END SIMULATION

The doors opened and Keith stood up and got off. All his classmates were staring at him. Okay this was normal. It's just because he's back.

"Oi, Keith. What took you so long?" A girl named Alison asked.

Keith hated talking and shrugged. At least she started it. He walked up to his old spot as the next person was called.

"Actually I think it's time for a break," a voice said, slightly wearily. It was Shirogane and his hair was a mess. He looked kind of wobbly getting down. Keith was confused. What happened?

After everyone was done they got on to the airplane and drove back home. Keith was prepared to sleep the whole time just like the first trip

Keith was going out when the teacher asked him to stay after class. Keith was afraid. Did he fail a test? Was it a phone from Mrs Walker? Was he going to be murdered?

This happened often. Overthinking not him getting murdered. He could never stop overthinking. But that wasn't his fault. Life was unexpected especially in his case. He had seen a man murdered before his own eyes, a man who was mentally disturbed, been flirted with. The last was stranger than the first also made him more panic more. Luckily he was left alone before he could have a panic attack.

Keith waited, standing awkwardly in the middle of the class. Mr Owen had gone already. Then was startled by a hand on his shoulder. Startled meaning startled.

"AHH!" Keith screamed, dropping all his books and fell flapping his arms around. Almost fell. A strong but gentle gripped hand suddenly grabbed his. He then bumped into someone's chest. The hands steadied him. He then went down to get his books and suddenly the hands helped him get his books. Keith finally looked up to see... Oh shoot.

"You're Takashi Shirogane..." Keith said in a high-pitched voice. His purple eyes widened then flushed and looked down all the blood in his body rushing to his face. Why couldn't he have been dark skinned or something so his flush wouldn't be as apparent?

Okay Keith. Stay calm. Just apologise once and straighten yourself.

Keith didn't listen to a single part of that advice.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Keith squeaked at his ambles and looked down and started apologising again. Why couldn't he stop? He had no filter.

"No, no, it's okay. Sorry to startle you," Shirogane said. Keith dared to look up and bit his lip. "I'm Takashi Shirogane," the older man smiled and gave his hand to... do something? Keith looked at it for a while, confused. Then Shirogane took his arm back after a while.

"Well... I was wondering... See every year the Garrison sends one of the officers to schools to scout a student... I want to ask... Do you, by any chance, want to enroll into the Garrison," Shirogane said with a warm smile. Keith's heart froze.


End file.
